Ash and Serena: The Indigo League
by Aardappelmoes
Summary: Serena moved to Pallet Town when she was 7, and now her and Ash are going to journey together. This is season 1 of the anime, but with Serena and without Misty (thank god, fuck misty). Smart Ash, AshxSerena (Amourshipping). Lemons later on (rating will be set to M). Story Cancelled. Might be continued, but not for a while.
1. The Start

**A/N (Author's note)**

**Another update huh. The second for chapter 1. Thanks to Noami Shihoin for telling me about the dialogue thing. I also changed the name of this story from Ash and Serena: The Kanto Chapter, to Ash and Serena: The Indigo League. Reason for this is that my older name was a lot like the name of a story I read called Ash and Dawn: the Unova Chapter (great story by the way :D). I realized I actually got the name for this story from that one, and I didn't want to steal a name. So yeah. I changed it :).**

Welcome everyone, to my first ever fan fiction. Here's some of the things you can expect of this fan fiction:

-Smart Ash (Ash will actually be a good trainer, unlike in the anime, where he is retarded)  
-Amourshipping (Ash and Serena will be dating, possibly lemons later on in the story)

I also changed the age for new trainers to start their journeys to 15 years old. Mainly because of the fact that I want to have Ash and Serena date, and that would be awkward if they were only 10 years old lol. Plus who dafaq would sends their 10 year old kid on a journey around the country on their own.

And I decided to give them the holo casters from the Pokémon game XY.

Anyways, here's the story. Enjoy!

**Ash and Serena: The Indigo League.**

"Nidorino, Horn Attack!"

"Gengar, jump over it and use Hypnosis."

The Nidorino charges at the Gengar, but at the last moment Gengar hopped right over Nidorino, turned around in mid air and started his Hypnosis attack. The Nidorino looked around to see where his opponent went, and looked into Gengars eyes.  
He instantly fell asleep.

The crowd cheers.

"This could be the end of Nidorino. But, wait! The trainer recalls Nidorino!" The announcer yelled. A red beam of light emitted from a ball in the trainers hand. Nidorino got sucked up and vanished into the ball, which then closed shut.

"Go Onix, use Tackle." The trainer grabs another ball and throws it onto the field. It burst open, and a giant stone serpent appeared out of nowhere.

"Gengar dodge!" The Onix threw itself at the Gengar, who swiftly jumped backwards.

"Wow this is such an amazing battle!" yelled a girl, staring at the TV, "I just can't wait to start my own journey with you Ash!"

"Me too! I'm so psyched!" The one who gave this reply, Ash, is a 15 year old boy, with raven hair, friendly auburn eyes and some weird 'z' marks on his cheeks. He was wearing his usual attire: a blue and white shirt, dark blue pants, red and black sneakers, black fingerless gloves and a red cap, with a white half circle on the front (His XY outfit).

"Hey, thanks for waiting a couple of months for me so we could go on our journey together." The girl said.

Ash replied: "No problem Serena! We always planned our journey together, so why would I leave without you?"

"Because Pokémon journeys are awesome and I'm not worth waiting for!" Serena is a 14 year old girl with honey blonde hair, big blue eyes and a pretty smile. She was also wearing her usual set of clothing: A black sleeveless shirt with a white collar, a red skirt that started at the height of her belly button and went down just over her thighs. She also wore high socks that reached up to just under her red skirt and plain black sneakers. And then there was here pink straw hat.

Serena and Ash have been best friends since Serena moved to Pallet Town when she was 7 years old. Serena lived next door to Ash, although they didn't meet until they went to the same summer camp. Ash found Serena, who had injured her leg during one of the games in the forest, and realized this was the girl from next doors. For the past five years they have planning their journey, and studying up Pokémon knowledge, such as type advantages. They wanted to be prepared. Tomorrow would be her birthday and then they could finally begin their journey!

Ash blinked at this reaction. "What do you mean you're not worth waiting for. Of course you are! We've been friends for over half our lives, and I'm not going to just walk away without you! You're definitely worth waiting for to me. Having fun with you is more important to me than a couple of months journeying without you!" By the time he was done speaking, Serena was blushing heavily, but Ash didn't notice. He was watching the end of the match on TV. The Gengar was now out, but a Golbat was now on the field, taking down a Hitmonchan with a powerful Air Cutter attack.

"Thanks Ash, I-"

"ASH KETCHUM! WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING UP! IT PAST 12 YOUNG MAN, YOU SHOULD BE ASLEEP!" Ash and Serena jumped up, startled by the loud yelling of Ash's mother, who threw open the door and barged in. "GET TO BED RIGHT N- oh. Serena? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?"

"Sorry mom, we were watching the match between Agatha and Bruno on TV. Serena slipped away from her house to watch it with me." Ash replied.

"Oh. Okay. You could've just asked if you could come over and I would've gotten you some snacks or something."

"Sorry Mrs. Ketchum, but it was kinda a last minute decision. I was gonna watch it at home but then I thought about Ash and I called him on our new holo casters."

"Right. Well since the match is over you should go home now. Tomorrow is a big day for you two! And how many have I said you could just call me Delia?"

"Sorry Mrs. Ketchum. I'll go home now. I'll see you tomorrow Ash!"

"See ya!" Serena stepped out the door behind Delia and walked away.

"Now you get your pajamas on get to sleep. Do you know what Pokémon you'll choose to be your starter?" Delia asked.

"I still have no idea mom. It's a really hard choice. I guess I'll see tomorrow right? Goodnight mom."

"Night Ashy."

"Don't call me Ashy, I'm not a kid anymore!" Ash yelled after his mom, who had left his room. No reply though.

Ash turned off the TV, changed into his sleepwear and turned off the lights. When he laid down in bed sleep came quickly.

He dreamt about the starters he could pick from. Bulbasaur, perfect for beginners. Squirtle perhaps? He sat up in his sleep and mumbled: "Choose it or lose it." Or Charmander. Those in the know say that's the best way to go.

The night went by fast, while Ash was dreaming about being a Pokémon master.

The next morning:

"AAAAAAASH! WAKE UUUUUUP! WE'RE LATE FOR OUR STARTERS!" Ash sat straight up in bed immediately, because Serena sprinted into his room, huffing and puffing like she just ran a marathon.

"Waz goin on." Ash was still half asleep when Serena pulled him out of bed and dragged out of his room.

"Come on we're late for our starters! We both overslept!" Ash, now fully awake, finally realized what was going on. They were late for their appointment to get their Pokémon, and now Serena was dragging him through his house. They were almost at the front door when he realized something else.

He was still in his pajamas.

"Woah, Serena hold up, I'm still in my pajamas!" Ash yelled out.

Serena stopped dead in her tracks. She slowly turned around and saw Ash standing there in some pajama pants and without a shirt on. When she saw this she started blushing. She quickly forced her blush away and said: "Then go change right now I WANT A SQUIRTLEEEEE!" And so Ash quickly ran back to his room and threw on his usual attire. Serena impatiently waited downstairs.

When they finally arrived at professor Oak's laboratory they were halted by a small crowd of people. Serena elbowed her way through, determined to get a blue turtle. "GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU IDIOTS!" Ash ran after her, only to bump into her when she reached the end of the crowd, which stood in halve a circle around the entrance to professor Oak's lab, facing a boy as old as Ash was. The boy was dressed in a plain purple shirt, simple blue jeans and boots. But what stood out more was the cheerleading squad following him around.

"Why hello there beauty." He said as soon as he saw Serena pop up from the small crowd. "My name is Gary 'motherfuckin' Oak, and I'm gonna conquer the Pokémon league with my new companion, the last, and most definitely best Squirtle professor Oak had laying around!"

Serena was shocked at this. "WHAT? ALL THE SQUIRTLES ARE GONEEE?"

"Yeah, and apparently there where these two kids who decided not to show up, and now all the Pokémon are already chosen, why?"

Serena pushed Gary aside and ran for the gate to Oak's lab. Ash, who heard what Gary said, rushed after her. He was worried that he wasn't going to get a Pokémon now, and had to stay at home forever. He was even more determined than Serena to get a Pokémon. He ran after Serena, he even sprinted past her and took the lead. He banged his fist on the front door and yelled: "PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR OAK OPEN UP!"

After couple of seconds the door opened and Ash and Serena busted in through the opening. "Yes who is it? Oh my-" he got cut off by the two teens falling over each other and through his door.

"Professor we're here for our starter Pokémon!" Ash and Serena yelled at the same time.

Oak frowned. "Hmm. Oh yes, you must be the two kids who decided not to show up, Right?"

"Yeah that's us. We kinda overslept because we stayed up late watching the match between Agatha and Bruno yesterday." Ash replied.

"Oh, I see. So that's why you're late. And I'm afraid all the starter Pokémon provided by the league are all gone already."

"What! But professor you must have other Pokémon for us! I'll take any Pokémon!" Ash yelled out. Serena nodded in agreement.

"Well I do have two Pokémon left, but there is a problem with one of them. He-"

Ash cut him off. "I'll take it! I have to have a Pokémon!"

"Well, okay if you insist, I suppose you could take him." He said to Ash. He then looked at Serena. "I think I also have a Pokémon that you'll like a lot."

"Really professor? Wow, Thanks!" Serena sighed in relief. She almost missed out on her first Pokémon.

The professor led them through his lab to a room with a bunch of Pokéballs in shelves on the walls. In the middle of the room stood a round table, with 2 Pokéballs on it. Oak gestured to them. "These are the Pokémon I'm going to give to you." He picked one of them up and gave it to Serena. "Why don't you let her out?" he said to her.

Serena nodded and threw the Pokéball in the air, where it popped open and let out and small brown foxlike Pokémon. Professor Oak then said: "This is Eevee, the evolution Pokémon. Eevee's have eight known evolutions, possibly even more!"

"She's so cuteeee!" Serena scooped up the Eevee and brought her into a hug. The Eevee happily looked at its new trainer. "We're going to be best friends, right Eevee?"

Ash looked at Serena and her new Pokémon. Now he wanted his own Pokémon even more! "Professor, what Pokémon is in that Pokéball?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" He picked up the Pokéball and gave it to Ash. Then he took a couple of steps back. Ash didn't notice and threw the Pokéball in the air. It popped open and revealed a small yellow mouse, with red circles on its cheeks.

"Its name is Pikachu, and I must warn you, he isn't really friendly towards people." Professor Oak took another step back.

Ash looked at Pikachu. "It's so cute, it's the best there is!" Pikachu looked at Ash with an 'I don't give a fuck' face, but when Ash tried to pick him up and hug him, his expression changed from bored to angry. He send a bolt of electricity towards Ash. Professor Oak now spoke: "It's also known as the electric mouse. It's usually shy, but can have an electrifying personality."

"I see what you mean." Said a charred Ash.

"Shocking isn't it?"

When Ash got back up professor Oak was giving something to Serena, who had been watching the whole thing and worriedly glanced at Ash before taking the items from professor Oak. Oak then walked up to Ash. "Now take these. Your Pokédex and Pokéballs."

Ash picked them up from professor Oaks open hands, but as soon as he touched them, Pikachu decided to shock him again, sending electricity through both Ash and Oak, who was still touching Ash.

Serena decided it was time she stepped in, before anyone else gets zapped, and said: "Ash, maybe we should go now."

"Yeah you're probably right." A still charred Ash replied.

When they stepped outside again, they were greeted by a new crowd, this one consisting of friends and family of both Ash and Serena. Ash walked up to his mother, whilst Serena walked to her own mother. Delia said: "Oh Ash, I- I'm so proud of you. You're finally going to go fur fill your dreams, but I'm going to miss you so much!"

"I'll miss you too mom, but don't worry about me. I'm a trainer now, and trainers can take care of themselves!"

"I know honey. So what Pokémon did you pick?" Only now did she notice Pikachu standing behind Ash.

"Oh. So that's your Pokémon?"

Pikachu looked at her. "Pika."

Delia asked: "I thought Pokémon stayed inside their Pokéballs. Why doesn't this one?"

"Oh yeah, right." Ash grabbed Pikachu's Pokéball and threw it at the yellow mouse. Pikachu just bounced it right back with his tail. Ash threw again, but only to get it launched right back at him.

This was repeated a couple of times until Delia said: "Oh look, you're playing catch! You're friends already!"

"Uuuh, sure. Pikachu and I are real pals, right Pikachu?" "It is a weird Pokémon though."

Pikachu thought now was a good time to shock the whole crowd.

After everyone got back up Ash called Serena over "Hey Serena, we should get going! Come on we have a journey to go on!" And then he ran off, with Serena right behind and an annoyed Pikachu next to him.

**Well, that was chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review and tell me what you think of this, what I can improve on and what you liked or disliked. Flames will be ignored. Please only criticize of you can tell me how to improve or what to improve on. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you all in chapter 2 :). **


	2. Danger

**Author's Note**

Welcome everyone, to chapter 2 of Ash and Serena: the Indigo League! This chapter will contain the whole Spearow ordeal of episode 1 of the anime.

And to KJC71790: I haven't decided what Eevee will evolve into, but I'm thinking about Jolteon. Then she'll match with Pikachu and they'll both have electric type starters :). My other option is putting up a poll on my profile and have the readers decide. Let me know what you all think.

Now, time for chapter 2!

**Ash and Serena: the Indigo League Chapter 2**

Ash and Serena were sitting at the side of the path, talking to their Pokémon. Or at least Serena was, because Eevee actually listened to her. Pikachu took a nap in the middle of Ash's story.

Ash was getting desperate. His Pokémon had completely ignored him the 2 hours they have been on the road so far.

"Pikachu, why can't we just be friends?"

Pikachu opened his eyes, took a look at Ash, yawned, and closed his eyes again.

"Come on Pikachu, talk to me, please!"

"Pika." Pikachu said without opening his eyes.

"What, can you only say your name?"

"Pi" Pikachu answered in an affirmative tone.

They heard something move in of the bushes behind them at the side of the road. Ash turned around and Pikachu opened his eyes. A Pidgey hopped out into the open. He curiously eyed the group at the side of the road. Serena noticed the Pidgey as well now.

Serena let out an excited noise. "Look Eevee, it's a Pidgey! Let's battle it!"

Eevee jumped in between Serena and the Pidgey and assumed a battle stance, ready to jump at any moment. The Pidgey saw this and prepared itself.

Serena had to think about what to do for a second, but then called out an attack. "Alright… Umm. Okay Eevee use Tackle!"

Eevee ran towards the Pidgey and threw herself at it. The Pidgey easily jumped aside and Eevee crashed into the ground where the Pidgey stood a moment ago.

"Oh no… It's too fast! Wait, I know! Eevee use Quick Attack!"

Eevee ran for Pidgey again, but this time she quickly gained speed, until she was a white flash that shot towards the Pidgey. The Pidgey was surprised by this and was unable to dodge it. Eevee crashed into Pidgey and Pidgey took a lot of damage from this attack.

Serena wasn't done there though. "Now follow it up with Bite!"

Eevee jumped for the Pidgey, who was still getting up, and bit hard on its left wing. The Pidgey let out a screech and fainted.

"Oh Eevee we did it!" Serena happily jumped in the air.

Ash congratulated her. "That was great Serena! You should catch that Pidgey now. Pidgeots are pretty strong you know."

"Oh right. Thanks Ash."

She took one of the Pokéballs she got from professor Oak out of her pink bag and threw it at the Pidgey. As soon as it hit Pidgey, the ball popped open. Pidgey got sucked in by a red beam of energy and the ball closed again. It slowly shook three times, and then a 'ping' was heard. Serena had caught the Pidgey.

"Wow! I have a Pidgey! Look Eevee, we have a new team member!" Serena ran over to the ball and picked it up. "We should get to Viridian city though. Pidgey was injured in our battle."

Ash walked up to her. "Good job Serena, I can't believe you already caught a Pokémon."

"Thanks Ash." Serena slightly blushed at his praise.

"We should keep going though. Maybe we can make it to Viridian before lunch time!" Ash already started walking at the thought of food.

And so they kept walking for another hour or so, Pikachu ignoring Ash, and Eevee snoring in Serena's arms.

Until they heard something in the bushes alongside the road again. Ash jumped at the sound and turned towards the bush.

"Now it's my turn to catch a Pokémon! Pikachu get in there!" Ash yelled out in excitement.

Except Pikachu wasn't responding.

Ash turned around and looked at Pikachu. "Why are you just sitting there? I told you to get in there."

"Pika" Pikachu said in a bored tone.

Serena saw movement in the bush. "Look Ash, it's moving!"

Ash turned around, just in time to see a Spearow flying out of the bush and towards him. He quickly jumped to the side and landed flat on his face.

"Ash! Are you okay?" Serena ran toward Ash and kneeled beside him.

"Yeah I'm fine." He got back up to his feet. He looked around for the Spearow and saw him flying towards Pikachu, who fell to ground laughing at the sight of Ash jumping face first into the ground. "Pikachu watch out! Behind you!"

Pikachu looked behind him and saw the Spearow flying towards him. Now angry he let out a Thundershock that hit the Spearow full in its face. The Spearow fell to the ground, now also angry.

"SPEAROOOOOW." He let out a loud screech and a couple dozen feet away from the group, a whole flock of Spearows came bursting out of a tree, all flying towards them.

The group stood there for a moment, frozen. Ash was the first to speak again. "Uh guys… Should we run?"

Pikachu answered. "Pika."

Then they all promptly turned around and ran for their lives.

"Don't worry Pikachu, I'll protect you!" Ash yelled out to Pikachu. Pikachu responded by running a bit faster, leaving Ash and Co. behind. "You're not supposed to run from me now!"

At that moment the flock of Spearows fully engulfed all of them, and started picking and scratching at them. Ash threw his arms in front of head to protect his face. Serena did the same.

A bit up ahead Ash saw that the Spearows had reached Pikachu as well, and were all over him.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled out as he ran towards the heap of Spearows on top of Pikachu. He started grabbing and throwing all of them away, whilst being attacked by his own fan group of Spearows. But he didn't care. He kept going until Pikachu was visible again. Ash looked at his Pokémon with a shocked expression. Pikachu was covered in deep scratches and was bleeding all over.

While Ash was busy throwing the Spearows away from Pikachu, Serena and Eevee were battling as well. Serena yelled: "Eevee, keep the Spearows away from you with Swift!"

Eevee opened its mouth and star shaped projectiles flew toward the group of Spearows on top of her, and drove it apart. She ran for her trainer and opened her mouth again. Now star shaped projectiles flew past Serena, and when she looked around, she saw that a couple of Spearows had snuck around flew at her from behind.

"Thanks Eevee! Now let's get out of here, fast!"

She looked for Ash, saw him picking up an injured Pikachu, and yelled out for him. "Ash come on! We gotta go! Now"

The Spearows that Eevee knocked down were already getting back up, and looked even angrier than before.

Ash and Serena started running again. All of a sudden rain started to pour down on them, and lighting cracked open the now dark sky. They actually outran the Spearows for a while, because they ran through a thick forest, where the Spearows couldn't maneuver around as easily as they could out in the open. But that changed when they came to the end of the trees and back on the road.

Ash tripped over a rock on the path. He turned around mid-fall to keep Pikachu from crashing into the ground, and landed painfully on his back. Pikachu fell out of his arms and rolled a couple of feet away from him. Serena stopped and yelled Ash's name. The Spearows all came bursting from the tree line.

A burst of lightning colored the whole scene black and white. Ash saw Pikachu laying there, not moving.

Ash crawled towards injured Pikachu and said: "Pikachu… This can't happen."

Another lightning bolt.

"Chuu…" Was all Pikachu managed to bring out.

Ash took out Pikachu's Pokéball, and held it in front of him. "Pikachu, get inside. I know you're afraid of going in there, but if you're inside, maybe I can save you. Please Pikachu, please, just… go inside and after that… after that just trust me!" He placed the Pokéball in front of Pikachu and turned around.

Ash stood up, straightened his back, despite the pain he felt from his fall, and stood in between Pikachu and the Spearows. He extended his arms to his full length and yelled:

"SPEAROWS, DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I'M ASH, FROM THE TOWN OF PALLET! I'M DESTINED TO BE WORLDS NUMBER ONE POKÉMON MASTER, AND I CAN'T BE DEFEATED BY THE LIKES OF YOU!"

Pikachu slowly got up, but Ash didn't see this, because he had his back turned towards him.

"I'M GOING TO CAPTURE AND DEFEAT YOU ALL! YOU HEAR ME?" Ash continued.

"Pikachu, go inside the Pokéball, it's the only way!" He said without looking around.

Serena was scared. Scared that her closest friend was going to die.

But she was also stunned by how brave Ash was. She knew he was nice, and would do anything to help someone, but this…

One second of complete silence.

Another lightning bolt.

"COME AND GET ME!"

What happened next, all happened really fast, with a huge lightning bolt coloring everything black and white for the next couple of seconds.

The Spearows were close. Ash didn't move. Pikachu got up and ran towards Ash. He jumped on his shoulder and made one final jump, into the air between Ash and the Spearows. A massive pillar of blue lightning came from the dark skies and engulfed Pikachu completely. After a second the pillar left as fast as it came and Pikachu exploded in a ball of electricity, which blew Ash back, and let out a massive Thunder attack.

The huge bolt of lightning hit the first Spearow, which was actually the one that they encountered before he called upon his flock. From this Spearow, the lightning spread to all the others behind it.

Serena watched in even more awe, as did Eevee.

The first Spearow fell to the ground. All the others fell to ground.

Ash stood there dumbstruck, looking at his Pikachu, who finally collapsed as well.

The Spearows got over their pain and flew away, without turning back. All, except one. The first Spearow the encountered slowly stood up. And looked at Pikachu. Then he looked at Ash.

And what Ash saw, surprised him.

He saw respect in the Spearow's eyes.

Ash took out a Pokéball, and threw it at the Spearow. He made no attempt to fight or dodge. He got sucked in by the red beam, still looking at Ash. The ball shook three times, and the 'ping' sound was heard.

Ash had caught his first Pokémon.

Ash walked towards Pikachu, and picked him up.

It had stopped raining. The sky cleared up and the sun broke through the clouds.

Serena got over her amazement from Ash's bravery and Pikachu's strength started running towards Ash.

She threw her arms around his neck, being careful not to hurt Pikachu, and started crying in Ash's neck.

Ash wasn't expecting this "Whoa, Serena, are you alright?"

"Ash… I… I thought you were going to die! Don't scare me like that ever again!" Serena said in between her sobs.

Ash threw one of arms around Serena's back to comfort her, while holding Pikachu in his other arm. "Don't worry Serena. I wouldn't just leave you like that." Ash whispered.

They stood there for a minute or so, when Ash said: "We should go Serena. Pikachu needs to go to the Pokémon center."

He broke the hug, but grabbed her hand.

And so, holding hands, they continued walking. They walked over the top of a hill, and saw Viridian sitting below them. Pikachu opened his eyes, saw Viridian city, and brought his face up to lick Ash's chin. Ash's worried expression softened when he felt this.

He had just made a friend for life.

**So that was it. I just hope I wrote the Spearow thing as epic as it was in the anime. That part is still one of my favorite parts in all of Pokémon anime. It comes near Pokémon the first movie (you know you cried).**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what I should do with Eevee. Should I just make it a Jolteon, or should I set up a poll for you guys. Tell me in the reviews. Also tell me if I can improve on stuff, and what you like/dislike. :)**

**See you all next chapter.**


	3. Pokémon Emergency!

**Author's Note**

I welcome you all, to chapter 3 of Ash and Serena's journey.

In this chapter our heroes will encounter a certain trio (guess who).

And thanks to a guest, I now know that I was stupid enough to forget Ho-Oh in the last chapter. And that is why Ho-Oh will appear in next chapter in something a bit more epic than just seeing him fly over. So stupid…

As for Eevee, I have decided. Sylveon. I have most Pokémon that'll be captured in my mind already, so yeah, good suggestion xXWingedPawsXx, and I thank you. To be honest, Sylveon hadn't really crossed my mind, but it's actually a pretty good idea :).

And one final thing before I get this show on the road. Review. When I started writing this chapter, I had about 734 views on my story. And only 11 reviews. That makes me sad :'( . To be honest, I would rather have reviews than a butt load of views. Reviews make me happy. 461 of those viewers were guests. That means about 300 people with registered accounts that could have posted a review. So please, if you have an account, review, and if you don't, and you're not too lazy to make one, review. Thank you.

Now, at last, I present to you, chapter 3!

**Ash and Serena: the Indigo League Chapter 3**

Ash and Serena were rushing through the streets of Viridian city, on their way to the Pokémon center. While they were running, they heard a voice echo through the streets.

"Attention citizens of Viridian City! We have reports of Pokémon thieves in the area! Be on the lookout for suspicious looking strangers! I repeat! Be on the lookout for suspicious looking strangers!"

Ash and Serena heard this, but didn't really pay attention to it. They had a Pokémon Center to get to.

But when they turned a corner, they were halted by a blue haired woman, in the clothes of an officer of the law.

"Hold it young man! Just where do you think you're going with that Pokémon?" The officer looked them over. Ash and Serena were covered in scratches and dirt from their encounter with the Spearows. Their clothes were ripped in places as well. Serena had returned her Eevee to her Pokéball.

Ash, who recalled the message that was just sent through the streets, said: "It's my Pokémon, and I need to get him to the Pokémon Center. He's injured!"

The officer took a closer look at Pikachu, who was asleep in Ash's arms, and in pretty bad shape. "Oh I'm sorry. I thought you might be stealing it." The officer apologized. "Just show me your ID and you can go."

"ID… Uhm. I don't have any. You see we just came here from Pallet." Ash replied.

"Ash, I think your Pokédex also counts as your ID." Serena said.

The officer nodded. "It sure does. Just show me your Pokédex and I will bring you to the Pokémon Center."

"Oh okay. Here it is." Ash handed her his Pokédex.

She took it and opened it. A voice was heard coming from Ash's Pokédex. "I'm Dexter, a Pokédex programmed by professor Oak, for Pokémon Trainer Ash Ketchum of the town of Pallet. My function is to provide Ash Ketchum with information regarding Pokémon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced."

The officer looked satisfied with this and gave Ash his Pokédex back. "All right, that'll do. It's just very unusual to see someone carry around a Pokémon in his arms and not in a Pokéball."

"Well yeah, but Pikachu doesn't like being in his Pokéball, so I let him stay outside of it." Ash explained.

The officer nodded. "Well that explains it, but shouldn't you get him to the Pokémon Center? I'll drive you there."

Ash smiled. "Thanks officer!"

"Oh please, call me Jenny! Everyone does." Jenny said.

Jenny took Ash and Serena to her motorbike, which stood at the side of the road. Serena got on behind Jenny, whilst Ash took the sidecar, with Pikachu on his lap. Jenny fired up the bike, and drove away. Much faster than an officer of the law actually should be driving.

"OH YEAH POKÉMON CENTER, HERE WE COME!" Jenny roared out.

Serena thought it was scary.

They drove for about 3 minutes. When the made it to the Pokémon center, Officer Jenny just kept driving. She went straight for the automated front doors.

"Uhm, Jenny. I think you'd best just park outside you know." Ash said.

Jenny didn't care. "Just hold on, this is gonna be tricky!"

Just before they reached the double doors, Jenny pressed the brakes as hard as she could, whilst making the bike go sideways. The bike just got shoved through the doors, which opened just in time. They stopped moving right in front of the service desk.

The nurse behind it looked at Jenny with a shocked expression. Ash couldn't blame her. "We have a driveway, you know?" The nurse said.

"Sorry Joy, it's a Pokémon emergency!" Jenny called out.

"Please help my Pikachu!" Ash said.

Joy immediately stood up and scooped the Pikachu of Ash's lap. "Oh my." She said, looking over the Pikachu. "Chansey get over here! We have an injured electric type!"

She looked back to Ash. "You should be more responsible! If you want to be a Pokémon trainer, you don't let your Pokémon battle until it's in this condition!"

Ash blinked. "But that's not what happened. We got attacked by a flock of Spearows!"

"Well, what's past is past. Just leave your Pikachu to me and he'll be back on top in no time." Joy said. "You'll have to go to the waiting room now."

"Oops. My bike is still inside. I should go back to station anyway. I'll see you all later!" Jenny said. She walked the bike outside and drove away.

"Oh by the way, if you two have any other Pokémon with you, I'll send over a Chansey in a minute to give them a quick check-up." Joy said, whilst walking away with Pikachu. "The waiting room is over there."

"Thanks nurse Joy." Serena said.

Serena took Ash's hand and guided him to the waiting room. "Don't worry about Pikachu, Ash. He'll be fine with Nurse Joy taking care of him."

"Yeah you're right. But I'm still worried." They took a seat on one of the benches next to a wall.

"You know it was really brave what you did." Serena quietly said.

Ash was surprised by what she said. "What did I do exactly?"

Serena raised an eyebrow. "You know. You stood between Pikachu and the Spearows. You didn't even think about yourself. That was really brave."

"Oh. Yeah I guess." Ash shrugged.

Serena continued. "But it was also really stupid. You could've died there you know that. You were lucky that Pikachu saw what you did for him. I couldn't have helped you there."

"I know. But back there, I really didn't care about that. Pikachu was all I could think about."

Before Serena could say anything else, a Chansey walked up to them, with a tray in its hands. In the tray were little Pokéball shaped holes. "Chansey." The Chansey pointed at the tray.

Serena looked at the tray, and asked: "Do you want our Pokémon?"

"Chansey!" The Chansey nodded.

"All right. Here they are." Serena said. She putt Eevee's and Pidgey's Pokéballs in the tray.

"And here's my Spearow." Ash put his Pokéball in the tray as well.

"Chansey." The Chansey walked away from them. 2 minutes later, it returned, with the tray and their Pokémon.

"Are they okay Chansey?" Serena asked as she picked up her two Pokéballs.

"Chansey." It nodded and walked away.

"Hey, you know we never really checked our Pokémon on the Pokédex?" Serena then said. "We could try that now."

"Yeah, why not. Come on out Spearow!" Ash let out the Spearow. Spearow looked around, spotted Ash and hopped over to him. "Hi Spearow. How are you feeling?"

"Speaaar!" Spearow sounded happy.

"All right, Eevee and Pidgey!" Serena let her Pokémon out as well. "Let's see what the Pokédex says about you, Eevee!

Serena scanned her Eevee and the Pokédex said: "Thanks to its unstable genetic makeup, this special Pokémon conceals many different possible evolutions. It may mutate if it is exposed to radiation from elemental stones."

"Ooh. Now I want to see what you'll evolve into! Hey it also puts all the moves he has right there. Plus whole bunch of other stuff, like gender. Okay Pidgey, you're up next!"

The Pokédex spoke again: "A common sight in forests and woods. Very docile. If attacked, it will flaps its wings at ground level to kick up sand to protect itself rather than fight back. It has an extremely sharp sense of direction. It can unerringly return home to its nest, however far it may be removed from its familiar surroundings."

"So you're a lady huh. Welcome to the team by the way!"

"Pidgey!" The bird Pokémon happily flapped her wings.

"That's pretty interesting. Let's what it says about Spearow." Ash took his own Pokédex and scanned his Spearow.

"Inept at flying high. However, it can fly around very fast. Spearow has a very loud cry that can be heard over half a mile away. If it's high, keening cry is heard echoing all around, it is a sign that they are warning each other of danger. Very protective of its territory." Dexter said.

"Well, Spearow is guy. And to you too, welcome to the team." Ash said.

"Speaaaarow!" Spearow happily exclaimed.

The door to the waiting room opened as nurse Joy entered, with a fully recovered Pikachu in her arms. As soon as Pikachu saw Ash, he jumped out of nurse Joy's arms and ran for Ash. "Pika Pikachu!"

"Pikachu! You're all better already!" Pikachu jumped right into Ash's open arms.

Ash scratched Pikachu between his ears. He got an approving 'Chaaaaa' from Pikachu.

"He was in a critical condition, but we managed to fix that." Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks for your help, nurse Joy. I can't believe how quickly Pikachu recovered though." Ash wondered.

Nurse Joy explained: "It's a little trick we use on a lot of electric types. Just charge them with a nice amount of volts and their recovery speeds up immensely. That and we have some top of the line medical gear in all Pokémon Centers."

Before Ash or Serena could say anything, one of the roof windows shattered. Through the hole in the roof came a thick black smokescreen that spread across the whole Pokémon Center. Nobody could see anything.

Out of the smoke came a voice, or multiple voices:

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

**And that's the end of that. Here's chapter three for ya! Next chapter our favorite protagonists are going to face off against Team Rocket! Also, Ho-Oh will make an appearance.**

**Next chapter will probably be up tomorrow, and if not, it'll be up the day after tomorrow.**

**Now it's time for me to go though. Important soccer match in a minute! Netherlands vs Argentina. I'm dutch, so yeah. We gonna be kickin' sum Messi butt!**

**En voor de Nederlanders hier: we geven ze op hun donders! ( #teamRoy :D)**


End file.
